


Touchable 2 - Cold Comforts (post Icebreaker)

by adeclanfan



Series: Touchable [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Graphic sex and shameless cuddling and unexpected cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable 2 - Cold Comforts (post Icebreaker)

Magnus assured them she was fine, but Declan had been in that water and he knew better. He let her get away with it at the plane, because they needed to get their people and those Magoi loaded aboard and get the hell out. Now, they were in a van safely on their way from the airport to the Moscow Sanctuary, and Declan was picking this battle.

“Magnus.”

“Hmm?” Her voice had a muzzy, half conscious sound to it that was worrisome. He could feel her trying to force herself not to shiver in the seat next to him, but each time she dozed for a second she would start to shake. The dry clothes had only gone so far. Keeping up appearances was all well and good, until it threatened to cost someone, a very hard headed someone, their life.

“Shift over a bit and let me help you get warmer.” Declan didn’t wait for her response before he caught her around the waist and hauled her onto his lap, into the circle of warmth created by the blankets around him.

It was a testament to how bad she was doing that Magnus didn’t protest his manhandling of her cold, damp person. Quite the opposite, in fact. Magnus turned into him, her arms crushing tight around his ribs, and her face nuzzling against the shoulder of his scrounged jumper. “Better?” He took her blankets and made sure all of her was covered nearly to the top of her head. There was a mumbled response, followed by soft, even breathing as she slid into unconsciousness in his arms.

Declan glanced back to see Will dozing in the seat behind them, his cheek pressed against the window’s chilly glass and mouth fallen open. In the last seat, he couldn’t see Henry, but he could hear his snoring. Secure in the knowledge that their snuggle session would remain secret, Declan let his head rest against hers, and inhaled the scent of salt water and Helen’s floral shampoo as he drifted off to sleep.

A voice pulled Declan from his contented dozing and he opened his eyes to see the head of the Moscow Sanctuary, Andrei buggering sod Markovich, smiling smugly down at him. Declan didn’t have fond memories of the man from any of their previous encounters. The man was an arrogant, insufferable git on a good day, and something in the look on his face told Declan this wouldn’t be a good day.

Declan skipped the pleasantries, “We need to check Magnus out for hypothermia. She’s having a hard time maintaining her body temperature since she fell into the water.”

“I have a doctor ready and waiting to check everyone over, but Magnus first, if you think she’s worst off.” The obnoxious grin vanished, replaced by a frown. “I was expecting more of you. What the hell happened, Declan? Where is your team?”

Declan drew a ragged breath, and told him, “Their bodies are in the second van. The ship was full of fucking Magoi. They split us up and picked us off one by one. Even knowing they were Magoi didn’t make a damn bit of difference. It made us all think it was Magnus for fuck’s sake. Not until the real Magnus showed up and knocked the bastard into some seawater, did we even have a clue we’d been had.” Declan scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up all over like salty porcupine quills.

Magnus stirred, blinked sleepy blue eyes up at him. She turned her head and saw Andrei, and Declan felt her body go rigid against his. Between one breath and the next, her mask was back in place. She pushed out of Declan’s lap and slid forward until her feet made contact with the pavement outside the van. Declan was right behind her, in case her knees didn’t want to hold her. His hand brushed hers and she gave it a quick squeeze to let him know she was alright. He’d be the judge of that later, Declan thought to himself, when he could get her alone.

For now, he would leave the doctor to face off with her. Dr. Helen Magnus made an abominable patient when she wasn‘t imitating a snowman, and he felt sorry for the poor bastard. Declan was put in charge of her health once before, and he‘d rather take a bullet than go down that road a second time, bullets don‘t plot revenge.

Henry and Will were awake now and moving to get out of the van. They walked up the steps together, looking like refugees from some movie disaster rather than a Sanctuary team. Declan felt like he was waking from a nightmare, and knew it wouldn’t be long before the weight of his lost team, his lost friends, would catch up with him. Right now he was still in shock, and he embraced it.

Magnus went first with the exam. It wasn’t as bad a Declan feared. Magnus would be fine with a hot shower, a meal that included as much hot tea as they could coax her to drink, and at least eight hours horizontal. She might even let him assist her with the horizontal part, if he played his cards right. His turn with the doctor was next and once he was assured none of this vital bits had frozen or snapped off aboard that ship, he took his own hot shower and dressed in the layers of clothes Andrei gave him. From the look of them, the clothes had come from the man’s own closet. Magnus took one look at him as he entered the kitchen and covered her mouth with her hand. Her shoulders were shaking, though, from the force of the laughter.

“Something funny, guv?”

Magnus’ eyes glittered. “I think I’ve seen you in that atrocious sweater before.”

Declan looked down at the blue and orange striped nightmare and instantly knew she was right. “Bloody tosser. I hate that guy.”

“I know,” Magnus soothed him, still at the edge of more laughter. “He’s never forgiven you for leaving that pregnant abnormal in his closet to have its babies. I had to buy him five new pairs of shoes to keep him from demanding James fire you.”

“You didn’t!” Declan gasped. “He bloody well deserved what he got! You should’ve see the way he was openly staring at your arse.”

Magnus tsked at him, “Really, Declan. My arse has survived a few lecherous looks in the last two hundred seventy five years. It’s not a crime to look, you know. If he tried anything, I would’ve either put him in his place, or broken his arm. White knights defending my honor are completely unnecessary in the 21st Century.”

Declan conceded her point with a grunt and tucked into his first steaming bowl of split pea soup. It was exactly what he needed, and sourly he had to give the House Git a point for having a good kitchen staff. He counted three cups of steaming tea and one and a half of soup for Magnus, and a slice of warm sourdough bread, fresh from the ovens. It was enough, so he didn’t goad her into eating more.

If he’d had a flask, his tea would have included something stronger than sugar. Having Magnus to worry about kept him from reliving the events of the last day over and over in his head like a bad horror movie. He hadn’t checked on the arrangements for his team, yet. Or contacted their families to let them know they’d been lost. A hand with cool fingers twined with his and Declan came back from his thoughts to find Magnus’ blue eyes searching his face.

“It wasn’t your fault, Declan.” It was a verbal dance they’d had after Ravi died, as well, but this time Declan didn’t have the energy to be angry. He just nodded, and it wasn’t what Magnus was expecting, obviously, because tears welled in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t…” Declan moaned. “If you cry, then I’m going to bloody well cry and then Henry and Will are going to find two Heads of House weeping in their tea. Our badass reputations will be damaged forever.” The ploy worked and Magnus burst out laughing, rather than crying, and Declan breathed a sign of relief.

“There are other ways to channel grief,” Magnus said.

Declan frowned, “Do tell.”

“You’re ex-military, and you’ve seen death before, can’t you figure it out?” Magnus lowered her lashes and gave him a sultry smile that went straight to his groin.

“Oh.” Declan winced and mentally chided himself for being dense. He’d been hoping for a chance to help warm her, intimately, since the van, but now that she was pursuing him, his brain was having trouble connecting the thoughts to action, “I need to…”

Magnus squeezed his hand. “There’s nothing more to be done for them. Take care of the living.”

Declan raised an eyebrow at her, “I thought that’s what I was doing.”

The look Magnus gave him said she’d noticed his scrutiny, and his hovering. “If you want to take care of me, Declan. Take me to bed.”

The guestrooms they were assigned were at different ends of the long corridor, and Declan had no doubt it was intentional. He felt smug because he would be the one sharing a bed with Helen Magnus, again, and not Markovich. The man wasn’t fit to kiss her arse.

“Stop that!” Magnus slapped his arm.

“Wot? What did I do?”

Magnus grinned. “Stop gloating, and stop trying to think of ways to piss Andrei off. He‘s a good Head of House.”

“Bloody Slythrin House, maybe.”

“Everyone has their strengths.”

“And what ‘bout me? What would my strengths be, then?”

Magnus came to him and pressed her palms flat to his chest, without her trademark shoes, she had to look up at him. “You are quite good at knowing what I need and giving it to me.” She gestured to the king size bed with a toss of her head. “Care to join me?”

“Not something you ever need to ask me twice,” Declan smirked. He followed her, shedding shoes and clothes as he went. Magnus was about to remove her thermal silk undershirt, but Declan stopped her. “Leave it,” he growled at her. Magnus huffed, but left it in place as she climbed backward onto the bed, her eyes never left him.

When Declan fished a condom out of his pocket, Magnus’ eyebrows went up. “A man who comes prepared.”

“With you around? Always have one or two in my wallet.” Declan joined her on the bed, and let her put the condom on him. “I don’t want to go down in Sanctuary history as the bloke that accidentally knocked up Helen Magnus.” He gave her a playful wink.

Magnus smirked at him and pulled him down for a kiss. When he pulled back, she said, “You’d be the only man in the Sanctuary who wouldn’t wake up castrated for knocking me up.”

Declan laughed, “Good to know where I stand should the glove break.” He dragged the sheets and blankets up over them, before pulling her close.

They kissed slow and sweet. He cupped her breasts with his hands, while her hands tugged at his hair and kept him from breaking the kiss. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth and once in a while she would nip his lip with her perfect teeth. With a little shifting, Declan managed to get a thigh against her sex. She wasn’t suffering for a lack of heat there, she was deliciously hot and just beginning to grow damp.

With all the time in the world, Declan could focus on finding the places and touches that gave Magnus the most pleasure. Frantic couplings were well and good, but Declan preferred to slow things down and learn his lover’s body the way a musician learned an instrument. There was a sensitive spot just behind Magnus’ right ear and when kissed it caused a shudder to wrack her entire body. The same spot on the other side produced a gasp, but it was nibbling her left earlobe that made her hips rock against his thigh. The other earlobe proved even more sensitive, and was useful for making Magnus moan. She did a lot of moaning, and fair bit of panting and gasping when Declan slid under the blankets and buried his face between her legs.

A sharp tug on his hair brought Declan back up to her; Declan rolled onto his back and Magnus was quick to straddle him. She used a hand between their bodies to guide herself down on him. They fit together like they’d been born for it, and Declan was content to let her set the pace. Neither of them were up for anything beyond tenderness, offering comfort to each other with their touches. Her orgasm was a breathy sigh against his ear and a quickening in the rocking of her hips. They clung to each other for long minutes, just snuggling with their limbs entwined, bodies still connected. Magnus smiled at him, full of mischief, and reversed their positions.

It meant something to Declan that Helen Magnus offered herself to him, melted and trusted him completely. Declan brought her legs up and over his hips to get a better angle as he slid back into her. She felt so bloody good under him. Declan savored every bit of her skin, running his hands anywhere he could get to, and pressing kisses to her cheeks and eyes and lips. Their bodies rocked together, far more gently than either was used to. He wanted to come, but he wanted to keep slowly thrusting in and out of her forever.

Declan’s orgasm built slowly. When he got close, Magnus clenched him with her thighs, and other muscles, chuckling into his neck as she tipped him over the precipice and he spent himself into the condom. “Bloody woman…” he moaned. “I don’t want to stop.” Still pouting, Declan pulled out and stumbled to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Magnus was waiting for him in the bed. “Don’t worry, Declan. I‘m sure I could use at least eight more hours of you taking care of me.” Magnus held the blanket up for him to climb in. “Was that the only condom you have?”

“The only one I’d trust not to have holes poked in it by the git.”

Magnus winced, “Well, I happen to have two in my pocket.”

“Is that right?” Declan leered at her. “What a lucky coincidence.”

“I keep a few nearby when you’re around,” Magnus smirked.

“Good to know.”

Declan woke sometime later and found Magnus spooned behind him, her cheek pressed into his shoulder and an arm over his waist. The hand that was pressed flat to his belly was warm. A finger dipped into his navel and he glanced over his shoulder to see her eyes open. A thought occurred to him. “So, who’s taking care of who, now?”

Magnus snorted. “I’d say we are taking care of each other. Which reminds me, you can always borrow Will if you need to talk. I was thinking of having him stay over in London for a few days, help everyone deal with the grief.”

“We may need him.”

“And you?”

“I have my own way of working through my grief.” Declan rolled over and caught Magnus up in his arms.


End file.
